Direct current-to-direct current (DC-to-DC) converters find many applications in electronic devices. For example, DC-to-DC converters are used in mobile electronic devices to convert battery power to different voltage levels specified by different integrated circuits in the device. Some DC converters receive an input DC voltage and step it down to a lower DC voltage. Some DC converters receive an input DC voltage and step it up to a higher DC voltage. Some DC converters are configurable or controllable to both step up and step down DC voltage. In some cases, the operation of these DC-to-DC converters is based on switching circuit operation modes and hence these switch mode DC-to-DC converters rely on a timebase generator to control the switching frequency.